User blog:BrandonLane/Total OFIBTY Island: An M For Merger
Episode Simon: 'Welcome back, folks! We're at the big merger for the season! Only seven contenders remain for their battle to be the last compeitor standing. '- The remaining seven stand together -''' 'Simon: '''This is the big merger! That's right, you remaining seven are no longer part of the same team. From now on, consider yourself all in danger! '''Brandon's Confession Cam: '''It's finally the merger! I'm so happy that I made it this far! '''Nasia's Confession Cam: '''I'm beyond happy, right now. This is my chance to get rid of Delilah. She's been nothing but a pest in the house. So hopefully I can get the others to see what she really is. '''Simon: '''This week you're all going on a scavenger hunt. Each of you have a nice item you have to retrieve. Those who don't find theirs, consider yourself at a huge risk. The person who finds it first will have immunity this week! '''Delilah's Confession Cam: '''I really have a chance to get rid of some of the stronger contenders, and also Nasia. '''Rae's Confession Cam: '''Everything is getting really crazy. I feel like everyone is starting to get really hostile... '''Simon: '''So let's get down to who is looking for what. Delilah, you are looking for a statue of my head. Nasia and Justin, my arms. Brandon and Jessy, my legs, and Nina and Rae, my ears. This will build the ultimate statue of me. There's a catch, though. If you have found your item, you can look for others. Then take it, and you get an extra point. '''Delilah: '''This is the dumbest challenge I've ever seen. What the hell is this even about? '- Nasia slips over to Brandon, Justin, and Rae -''' '''Nasia: '*whispers* '''Do you guys want to join an alliance with me? '- They all nod -''' 'Nasia: '''We can call ourselves the Quakers! '''Simon: '''You may begin! '- The Quakers and Eliminators run their seperate ways -''' ---- '- Nina looks in the bushes by herself -' 'Delilah's Confession Cam: '''This is the perfect time to recruit a new member. '''Delilah: '''Hey Nina, you need some help? '''Nina: '''Sure, but what's the catch? We all know your game. '''Delilah: '''No catch at all. Well, there's just a simple requirement: you join my alliance. We can keep each other safe. In fact, I already know where my head is. I saw Simon's crew placing these things this morning. I can get mine, and then help you get yours. Besides, I have immunity this week. I found one of those statues, so I'm safe either way. '''Nina: '''Okay, you go get your head, and I'll look for this ear. Then we'll meet up, okay? '''Delilah: '''Sounds perfect. '''Delilah's Confession Cam: '''Puh-lease. She's just a pawn. I'm going after Justin. I saw Brandon making googly eyes at him; plus, an insider says he has a little crush. '- Brandon and Nasia look around - ' '''Brandon: '''So, did you really like Joey? '''Nasia: '''Yes. I really did. I wish he could've stayed. '''Brandon: '''That's so sweet, Nasia. Well, I'm sure he's at home watching this, right now. '''Nasia: '''Is there anyone you're interested in? '''Brandon: '''Well, there's Justin. '''Nasia: '''Wow, really? '''Brandon: '''Yeah, why? '- Jessy hides in the bushes -''' '- Rae walks over -' 'Rae: '''Jessy, what are you doing? '''Jessy: '''Nothing! I'm just making sure my statue piece isn't in there. '''Jessy's Confession Cam: '''Delilah told me to watch Nasia and Brandon. That's what I intend to do. '- Nasia and Brandon walk off -''' '- Rae finds an ear -' 'Rae: '''YES! '- Delilah watches angrily -''' 'Delilah: '''Hey Rae! Come here, look! I found another ear! '- Rae runs over -''' '- Delilah knocks the ear out of her hand -' '- Rae and Delilah start arguing -' 'Rae: '''WHAT THE HELL? '''Delilah: '''Oopsie. That was an accident. Chill out, don't have a melt down. '- Nina sneakily grabs the ear, and sticks her thumb up to Delilah -''' 'Delilah: '''Well, toodles. I guess that was just a rollie pollie. '- Delilah and Nina go put their parts of the statue together - ' '- Brandon and Nasia find a leg -''' 'Brandon: '''Alright! '- Justin finds both arms hanging in a tree - ' '''Justin: '''Nasia! Over here! '- Nasia lifts Justin up to get the arms -''' '- Jessy stumbles on the leg -' 'Jessy: '''Delilah said I needed to get one of the arm's, but how? '- Justin walks by -''' 'Jessy: '''Justin, will you hold my leg? '''Justin: '''Sure. '- Justin darts off with the leg -''' 'Jessy: '''Crap... '- Rae finds the last ear -''' '- Nasia walks over to Brandon, Justin, and Rae -' 'Nasia: '''Guys, let me have your items. I can win immunity this week. Then we can get out Delilah! '- The group agrees -''' 'Simon: '''Alright, the challenge winner is....Nasia! '''Delilah: '''How? Nina and Jessy would have gave me theirs, plus the one she should've stole. '- Jessy's face turns blue -''' 'Jessy: '''About that. I kinda of lost mine... '- Delilah's face turns red -''' ---- '- The group meet up at the elimination ceremony -' 'Simon: '''Once again, it's time to vote out a contender. Only one can win this competition. Nasia, you are safe from elimination this week. '''Delilah: '''Actually, I am, too. '- Delilah shows her immunity statue -''' 'Simon: '''Okay, so we have two who are automatically safe this week. '''Nasia: '''Isn't that great? '- Brandon goes into the confessional -''' 'Brandon: '''Since Delilah decided to surprise us, I'll have to go with my second choice. '- Brandon leaves and Rae enters -''' 'Rae: '''This really sucks. '- Justin enters -''' 'Justin: '''Well, I guess it's not good-bye Delilah. '- Delilah enters and votes -''' '- Nina enters and votes -' '- Jessy enters -' '- Nasia goes in and votes -' 'Simon: '''Okay, so we have three votes against Justin, and four against Nina. Nina, I'm sorry, but you are eliminated. '- Nina packs up and enters the boat -''' '''Simon: '''Tune in next week, viewers. We're down to six contestants, but only one can win this contest. I'm your host Simon, and this is TOTAL OFIBTY ISLAND! Category:Blog posts